Run After Yours Dreams
by Black-Strange-Stars
Summary: C'est la fin de nous. J'erre alors, dans les couloirs, comme un fantôme pendant les cours qui ont déjà repris. Je me pose des questions, seul comme toujours, face au miroir, seul face à mes mensonges. Je revois ma vie aussi, mon désespoir. Et puis le temps passe, referme mes blessures, laissant des cicatrices...
1. Run after yours dreams

_Pairing : Eren x Levi_

 _Rating T pour langage._

 _Univers parallèle et les personnages sont sûrement OC...Désolée et bonne lecture !_

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent entièrement à Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **RUN AFTER YOURS DREAMS**

* * *

Il sourit.  
Mon cœur est piétiné à ses pieds.  
Notre relation a été éphémère et illusoire, progressivement, je suis revenu à ma place d'élève, d'ami, car oui c'est ce que j'étais à un certain temps, malgré notre différence d'âge, j'avais réussi à l'approcher, à le connaître. On était heureux, on essuyait les insultes, les blagues, c'était douloureux mais j'avais l'impression d'être au paradis tant que j'étais avec lui, tout est devenu plus dur au fur et à mesure, on s'éloignait, j'essayais de l'ignorer mais finalement c'en est fini de nous. On m'a souvent dit que j'avais cette espèce d'attraction autour de moi qui faisait que je semblais très sociable et qu'on avait tout de suite envie de devenir mon ami, mais je ne suis pas pris au sérieux et pas fais pour les relations durables.

Douleur.  
Mais je force un sourire, je me force à respirer, à accepter la séparation, à oublier mon amour qui se ficelle un peu plus à chaque phrase, chaque mot.  
Je le rejoins dans sa opinion, comme si cela ne me faisait rien, me moquant de moi-même et de mes misérables états d'âme, de mes pitoyables sentiments, qui agonisent lentement.  
Comme d'habitude, mon sourire rigide, faux, se met en place sur mon visage, il a trop servit mais une fois de plus ou une fois de moins ne me fait rien, j'ai mal, très mal mais je suis vivant. Je pars loin de lui, me balade dans les couloirs pendant les cours, tel un fantôme, car je me sens vide. Je ne suis plus moi, juste une coquille dépourvue de cœur, il a été brisé puis ses morceaux ont été jetés, éparpillés, au quatre coin du monde, ils mettront du temps à se rassembler, à revenir à leur emplacement et encore, ce ne sera plus jamais pareil.  
L'amour m'enchaîne, me fait souffrir et me rappeler, mais je saurais le faire taire, je l'ai déjà beaucoup fais.

Je suis seul, aux toilettes de mon lycée, comme d'habitude à chaque récré, je m'isole, m'enferme, prend une pause le temps de souffler, je répète les mêmes scènes en boucle, mon jeu d'acteur est devenu parfait. Je laisse la pression se relâcher et je sens des larmes affluer, un peu, j'aime pas pleurer, j'ai jamais aimé. Je me souviens de quand j'étais petit, de mon père, hurlant, frappant, moi qui pleurait, ma mère qui me défendait et puis l'accident qui est arrivé, du sang partout, mon père à terre, l'arme lâchée, ma mère se précipitait vers moi et m'enserrait dans ses bras, je l'avais sauvée, à mon tour. J'essaie de nettoyer au mieux les plaies de mes mains, dans lesquelles mes ongles se sont enfoncés pour calmer ma douleur. Je regarde aussi l'état de mes bandages, qui recouvrent mes bras portant des blessures qui sont revenues dès que tout a commencé à déraper. Mon sourire, masque habituel, se défait enfin, et mon corps tremble en entier car toutes les sensations me reviennent à nouveau en pleine face. Mes jambes flanchent et je suis obligé de m'asseoir alors, dos au mur, face au miroir.

Je suis maigre peut-être que je le suis devenu un peu trop et j'ai les cernes de fatigue. J'ai compris au fil du temps que tout se dégradait avec lui, je l'ai sentis dans les tics, les trucs de nos habitudes qui devenaient rares, dans la moindre absence, je le savais depuis longtemps.  
Solitaire involontairement, je n'ai pas le courage de rester avec les autres, de me mêler dans la foule. Je ne veux pas non plus en parler à ma sœur, elle est loin, elle n'a pas à se mêler de mes problèmes, elle a déjà essayé de les résoudre et elle s'était faite isolée, mais forte, elle n'hésitait pas à se défendre, elle en a été sanctionnée, le directeur n'avait même pas voulu entendre parler de ce qui se passait. Elle a un avenir brillant devant elle, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle plaque tout pour venir me rejoindre, je souris, à chaque appel, c'est un mensonge de plus, un ''tout va bien'' de plus.  
Je suis différent, avec des goûts que personne n'a ici, forcé pourtant de me fondre dans la masse, par peur d'être sans amis.  
J'ai déjà fais l'expérience pendant une de mes années de collège, mes idées avaient étés rejetées durement, je m'étais fais isolé et traité de monstre. Quelque chose en moi s'était brisé ce jour là, quelque chose qui m'apprendrait à ne plus faire la même erreur.  
Mes amis n'arrivent pas à voir plus loin que le masque, ils savent que je ne vais pas bien mais ne savent pas y remédier.  
Ils ne peuvent savoir que je m'isole le plus souvent loin de leurs douceurs et de leurs faux-semblants.

Je suis seul, seul face à tout, face aux critiques, face aux jugement et à l'adversité, j'aimerais bien être en équipe mais il faudrait encore gagner. Dans ces moment de solitude, je réfléchis, à moi, à nous, à tout ce que je vis, mais bien trop souvent, je me morfonds sur moi-même et des pensées sombres s'emparent de mon esprit. Ça m'est même arrivé de vouloir en finir, bien trop souvent, je me suis fais du mal aussi, j'ai trop de bandages qui s'accumulent sur ma peau dorée, qui semble bien terne contrairement à d'habitude.  
Je suis lassé de tant de mascarade, c'est fou, je me rends compte que je n'ai été sincère, serte oui, je les apprécie mais aucun d'eux ne semble vraiment me connaître. C'est comme parmi vous, il y a un "il" ou un "elle", cette ado, cet ami, cette confidente, ce voisin de classe, qui, sans que tu ne le vois, se cache derrière des tas de couches de maquillage, derrière un faux sourire en carton, alignant ses blessures, qu'il tente de cacher mais ne fais que les aggraver. Il est parmi la foule, il a su "s'intégrer", sois heureux pour lui, il fait maintenant partit de la société.

Quand je retourne parmi eux, c'est mes principes que je retourne, je fais en sorte qu'ils conviennent à tout le monde. Je suis grisé, j'ai pris conscience d'erreurs et pour me protéger, j'érige une barrière autour de mon cœur, je m'enferme, m'isole, je préférais sincèrement m'en sortir, mais je n'y arrive pas car y a personne, personne qui est vraiment là pour moi. Mes potes sont aveugles, ils m'adorent mais je dirais qu'ils n'aiment qu'une de mes facette, qu'un mensonge, qu'une barrière.  
Pas de jaloux, pas de ça entre nous, je veux être accepté et être apprécié alors toutes mes mauvaises fois, je les garde pour moi.  
Rien de plus simple que de mentir aux autres mais à soi-même on ne la fait pas.  
J'essaie quand même de me persuader que je vais guérir, me le répéter, ça suffira pas pour que ça parte tout seul mais j'essaie d'espérer, pas trop, l'espoir est trop dangereux, j'en ai déjà fait les frais.  
Pense à moi et lui, pense à toi, pense à elle, à eux, des histoires qui peuvent se reproduire chaque jour, vas-tu seulement les regarder ou vas-tu agir ?  
On souffre tous d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
Alors on peut conseiller, jouer, rire, faire semblant d'être heureux, il arrivera bien un jour où on se rendra compte qu'on est plus malheureux.

J'aime mais ne le suis plus en retour, on a beaucoup abordé le sujet de l'amour en cours, moi qui l'avait pas vécu, je pouvais pas savoir ce que ça faisait, comment dire que maintenant j'aurais préféré ne pas le connaître ? Tout d'un coup, j'ai compris, toutes les douleurs, toutes les séparations, je m'identifies trop bien à ces poèmes, à ce écrits, j'ai beaucoup l'impression que tout conte mon histoire et la sienne mais dans la plupart, il y a la fin de tous les scénarios habituels de romance où la fille retrouve le mec, le mec retrouve la fille. On ne voit presque jamais deux mecs finir ensembles, ça c'est mon histoire, qui n'est sûrement pas ''banale''.  
J'aimerai savoir le meilleur moyen d'oublier, d'abandonner.  
Je veux bien fuir mais ça ne résoudra pas le problème.  
Fermant les yeux, j'oublie ton odeur, tes bras, ton sourire.  
Je les ré-ouvre sur un monde qui me paraît plus froid mais plus réaliste.  
Il n'y aura pas de happy-ending, on est pas dans une foutue série d'amour, moi, mon prince c'est un mec trop âgé pour moi qui me laisse tomber, où passé la romance et la flamme du début ?

Est-ce les moqueries, les insultes qui l'ont poussé à me quitter ?  
Ou encore la lassitude, la fatigue de la routine répétée ? Je croyais qu'on avait réussi à tout surpasser, qu'on était plus loin que ça, que les gens s'étaient habitués à nous voir ensembles, deux, trois blagues fusaient toujours mais à un certain moment ça allait mieux. Et puis les remarques homophobes ont vite recommencé, encore, il y avait juste eu une accalmie avant une nouvelle tempête et celle-ci était plus dévastatrice, plus destructrice et cette fois on s'en est pas sortit qu'avec quelques dégâts, on est sortit trop endommagés pour pouvoir s'envoler de nouveau.  
Ensembles, on pouvait tout faire, tout affronter mais en fait je crois que ce combat je suis le seul à l'avoir mené.  
Ça fais mal, franchement, comme réalisation, y a pas plus pire, pas plus horrible.  
La vie est un combat, nous faisant affronter contretemps et soucis de vie, sentiments et problèmes.  
La vie est une mer, pour bien d'autres calmes mais pour moi, agité et en pleine tempête, hurlant le cri de désespoir de mon cœur.

La douleur, la tristesse, la rage, la rancune, la peur, l'angoisse, ces émotions que je n'ai jamais communiqué à personne, j'aimerais bien, un jour, rencontrer des gens qui, comme moi, ont dû mentir, se cacher, se camoufler, pour être accepté des autres, on s'éloigne de la vérité. Ces constatations, ces vérités, que je me renvoie à la gueule, élargissent mes blessures que je ré-ouvre pour me concentrer sur ma douleur physique pas psychologique, pour me vider l'esprit et arrêter de psychoter, ça me fais plus mal encore.  
Vas-y toi, si tu te crois hors des dangers, vas hurler ta joie et ta sérénité, fais semblant d'exister, d'être vivant et pas un fantôme. Moi, peut-être que je suis devenu un esprit depuis trop longtemps, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur était en verre et ne tenait qu'à un fil, qui s'est fait coupé par lui. Il ne me reste qu'un seul de tous les bouts brisés, le seul qui saigne encore, il attend de guérir, de pouvoir vivre à nouveau. C'est impossible de plaire à tout le monde, mais on peut bien plaire à quelqu'un ?  
Pour ma part je n'ai pas encore trouvé de personne qui puisse me tendre la main.

J'ai beau regarder à travers les gens, à travers la foule, aucun visage ne me semble familier, aucun ne semble me ressembler. Mais après tout peut-être qu'ils sont pareils, ils cachent trop bien leur jeu, petit ou grand, c'est la même. Ils réussissent à tout camoufler, ne font aucune erreur, ceux-là sont expérimentés, comme moi à vrai dire. Et puis j'en vois d'autres, plus indécis, plus mal à l'aise, ils tentent de sourire mais je vois bien que leurs proches sont plus dubitatifs, inquiets de les voir en si piètres menteurs. C'était comme moi au début, ma sœur ne me croyait pas, quand à ma mère, elle savait déceler le moindre de mes mensonges, tirer les vérités du reste, mais elle a fini par être emportée par une fusillade, on lui a fait le plus belle hommage que l'on pouvait, orphelins à 10 ans, je crois que je n'ai pas pleurer, j'avais trop mal, rien n'a voulu couler, Mikasa si, mais après, je ne l'ai plus jamais vue pleurer. Quand je regarde dans la rue, les visages sont neutres, pratiquement personne ne s'arrête pour parler sauf deux, trois jeunes. C'est triste d'imposer ce constat, mais dans tous les sourires que je vois, de moins en moins sont sincères.  
Les accolades, les rires semblent tous empreint de noir.  
Mais ça, je crois que c'est juste que je sombre dans le désespoir.  
Je sais qu'au fond, dans chacun d'entre nous, on a tous une partie amère.

Je juge à travers le temps qui passe, il aura remis les miettes de mon cœur en place. Ma vie semble aller mieux. Je garde les souvenirs d'une époque où j'ai beaucoup souffert, mais je vis encore. J'ai envie de marquer l'histoire, de devenir plus qu'une simple personne, que les gens s'intéressent à moi, qu'il y ait toujours une trace de moi, tout le monde en a envie au fond, ne pas se faire oublier, qu'on garde une trace de nous, une trace de notre histoire, soit on se lance dans l'aventure, dans la voie la plus dangereuse, ou juste se ranger comme la plupart, pour une vie tranquille. Les saisons passent, marquent mon visage et mon attitude, mais je garde une cicatrice, un trou béant qui ne se comblera pas, il aura été fait par ces années de vide, de manque de lui et par aussi cette absence, où j'ai découvert que je n'avais pas de vrais amis, que la vie que je menais, ce pour quoi je me battais, n'avait aucun sens au final.

Et pourtant je m'en suis tiré, la preuve, je suis toujours là pour raconter mes histoires. Je mêle vérités et mensonges, au fond je ne suis pas que ce que les autres ont fais de moi, je suis un tas de choses, d'idées, de points de vue, on ne me connaît pas, vous qui lisez ceci, ne me connaissez pas, cherchez plus loin que les apparences, cherchez ce qui est à l'intérieur des autres, ce qu'ils sont. La peur, la douleur, ces sensations sont toutes bloquées en nous et affluent quand on est au plus mal. D'ailleurs les gens nous blessent dans ces moments, ils sont, pour la plupart, là à attendre, attendre pour se repaître de nos cœur, des nos âmes, de nos erreurs. Souvent on juge sans connaître, ça fais mal, mais souvent on est pas mieux que ceux qu'on juge, on cherche juste un échappatoire, une issue plus facile que de se confronter à nos problèmes, alors on regarde ceux des autres, on se moque d'eux pour ne pas pleurer des nôtres.

Mentant, se cachant, souriant et pleurant, le miroir nous renvoie notre reflet pas ce que les autres attendent de nous, on est tous différents mais il faut savoir s'imposer. La douleur est forte et si la fuite te semble facile, c'est le meilleur moyen d'aggraver les problèmes plutôt que de les résoudre.  
Ne t'écrase pas dans la foule, fraies-toi un chemin à travers l'adversité, ne combats pas seul mais entoures-toi de gens avec qui tu peux être réellement toi-même, ne t'isoles pas et ne ferme pas la porte à tes rêves inaccessibles, la seule limite, c'est toi, décide-toi de ce que tu veux faire.  
Aussi, pourquoi la vie est-elle un combat perpétuel ?  
Pourquoi nous battons-nous ?  
Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est notre combat et pas celui d'un autre.  
Et la véritable réponse se trouve cachée au plus profond de nous.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Bonjour les gens ! Voici mon premier écrit sur Shingeki no Kyojin !

J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux alors j'espère que les caractères ne sont pas trop OC...Ah je suis trop anxieuse... .

J'ai un peu galéré sur l'écriture mais j'étais inspirée comme jamais par rapport à d'habitude alors j'ai presque écrit tout d'une traite.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien posté et me revoilà sur un truc totalement nouveau, enfin, j'ai beaucoup lu de fictions et d'OS dessus mais je n'avais jamais rien tenté d'écrire.

Breeeef ! Vous pouvez laisser un commentaire, ça me ferait plaisir de savoir si je me suis pas trop ratée sur ce coup.

Sinon merci d'avoir lu et on se dit à bientôt pour une autre fiction !

Kiss

Black-Strange-Stars


	2. A dream still alive

MinHyoChii : Je te passe le bonjour également ! ^^ Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire à part que je te remercie de ton commentaire parce que ça m'a particulièrement émue ! Cela m'a rendue pleine de joie et j'ai dû le relire deux ou trois fois tellement je n'en revenais pas ! *-* Cela me fait très plaisir que tu ais apprécié cette écrit, encore merci pour tout tes compliments, cela me va droit au cœur. Je te livre donc cette partie 2, que j'ai eu envie de faire après tout mais cette fois du côté de Levi ! Avec même un dialogue, serte petit, mais un dialogue quand même ! XD Je te dis à très bientôt et à toi aussi, je te souhaite une bonne continuation !

* * *

 _Pairing : Eren x Levi_

 _Cette fois le point de vue est de Levi, bonne lecture !_

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent entièrement à Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **A DREAM STILL ALIVE**

* * *

Un goût amer dans la bouche, je me tire une nouvelle cigarette. La fumée s'évapore dans l'air et me rappelle ce qu'on a pu être il y a huit ans. Non pas huit, c'est plutôt huit ans et 46 jours. Oui je les ai compté, parce que tu me manques, c'est fou, c'est maladif et corrosif, ça me bouffe littéralement de l'intérieur. C'est moi qui ait voulu qu'on se sépare, je sais. Mais c'était trop tard, tu m'avais déjà marqué au plus profond de moi, tu avais laissé des marques indélébiles sur mon cœur, je n'étais pas tombé amoureux, je m'étais cassé la gueule plutôt. Eren Jäger, une tempête, non, un ouragan, qui avait tout renversé sur son passage, mes convictions, moi-même, je t'avais laissé te placer à mes côtés. À l'heure qu'il est, tu m'as peut-être oublié, j'aurais quand même voulu que tu saches les réelles raisons qui m'ont poussé à te quitter. À l'époque, tu as sûrement dû te poser des questions, te demander si c'était de ta faute, comme si cela aurait-il pu être le cas. Écoute-moi un peu, je t'aime et t'ai aimé. Par cela, je veux dire, que ce n'était pas parce que je voulais mien ou quelque chose dans le genre. J'ai aimé tout ce que tu étais, ce que tu faisais, ce que tu disais, toutes les facettes de ta personnalité, bonnes comme mauvaises, même celles que tu ne voulais pas me montrer. J'ai su voir en toi autre chose que tu voulais montrer aux autres et ça a fait la différence. Ce n'était pas toi ou moi, ni les les insultes et tout le reste, oh non...C'était pour toi que je faisais ça. Je ne voulais pas que tu gâches ta vie avec moi, qu'un jour, tu te réveilles et regrettes d'être resté avec moi, de ne pas avoir profité de ta jeunesse tant qu'il en était encore temps ou même de regretter de m'aimer. Parce que malgré notre amour, j'avais peur que tu te lasses de moi, cela ne serait pas arrivé, mais tu n'étais qu'à peine majeur, je ne voulais pas t'infliger le fait de me supporter, de me voir vieillir avant toi, peut-être même mourir sans toi. Et puis je ne voulais pas te laisser rester avec moi car si l'histoire se savait, ce n'était pas mon métier qui m'importait tant mais plutôt ce qu'il allait advenir de toi, de moi, de nous. On n'était pas préparé à ça et c'est bien la grande fatalité du destin, on n'est jamais préparé à l'affronter, il nous tombe toujours dessus, sans prévenir. Si je t'avais déballé tout ça, tu m'aurais crié dessus, parce que je prenais toujours les décisions tout seul, et tu m'aurais imploré de ne pas te laisser. Tu aurais dis comme quoi on s'en foutait du reste du monde tant qu'on était à deux.  
Mais putain, Eren, regarde toi, regarde moi, qu'est-ce-qu'on a à faire ensemble ? Qu'est-ce-qu'on foutait ensemble ? On avait rien en commun, pas le même âge, notre relation aurait pu resté en simple relation élève-professeur, qu'est-ce-qui a dérapé, quand est-ce-qu'on s'est mis à se voir ?  
Tout a commencé comme ça, par un simple regard, de petits coups d'œil échangés et j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à toi. Tu n'étais qu'une simple façade, pourtant apprécié de tous, personne ne semblait te connaître. Dans tes magnifiques yeux, j'y ai distingué autre chose que de la joie, que ton masque, j'y ai distingué de la douleur, en abondance. Après ça a été facile de voir quand tu enfilais ton armure, chaque mouvement ou faux pas m'indiquait que ça allait pas et j'ai fini par t'en parler, par te dire que j'avais remarqué et tu as fondu en larmes, en sanglot. À ce moment là, ça n'avait déjà plus rien d'une relation saine de prof et d 'élève. Tu m'as confié tes peurs, tes faiblesses. Et puis dès que tu étais là, je ne comprenais plus rien à ma vie, tu effaçais tout, très facilement mais en même temps tu me rendais fragile, dépendant, t'étais une drogue, j'étais devenu addictif de toi et tu l'étais devenu de moi, j'avais parfois un peu l'impression que notre relation dérapait, cela devenait un peu trop malsain, incohérent, on se faisait du mal l'un à l'autre, je ne disais rien, après ces moments là, je me contentais de te serrer dans mes bras, parce que j'avais tellement de choses à te dire mais elles ne voulaient pas sortir, alors, je me contentais de te serrer fort, en espérant que cette étreinte les exprimait pour moi.  
Quelques mois après, je te brisais le cœur, l'écrasait brutalement en miettes, putain, je m'en veux, si tu savais. Mais j'ai pensé à ton avenir et à ma surprise, tu as ri. Comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance mais j'ai su lire en toi comme toujours, tu étais irrémédiablement déchiré, cassé. Tu as compris que c'était fini, que j'étais soi-disant ''passé à autre chose''. Tu n'avais pas compris, qu'il aurait suffit d'un mot, d'un simple geste et je serais resté. Parce que malgré mes résolutions, je ne voulais pas qu'on se sépare, puis je m'étais rappelé de ma décision et je t'ai tourné le dos, je t'ai laissé seul, excuse-moi, je t'ai délaissé au moment où tu avais besoin d'aide. Ton état a commencé à décliner, je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas le remarquer mais cela se voyait, de loin, silhouette amaigrie, pâle, bandage. J'aurais dû revenir vers toi, m'excuser et essayer de soigner ton cœur autant que ton corps, mais je ne l'ai pas fait et à la fin de l'année, je suis parti. Je n'en pouvais plus qu'on soit un tel fardeau l'un pour l'autre, que je te blesse. L'absence pouvait faire mal, je le savais mais c'était mieux que de te faire supporter ma présence. On m'a toujours dit ''tout ce qui ne tue pas, rend plus fort'', c'est un putain de mensonge. C'est vrai, cela ne m'a tué, cela m'a abîmé presque jusqu'à l'épuisement parce que la douleur c'est ça, ça use quotidiennement, mentalement j'avais beau être mort, je continuais d'exister. Ce qui m'a fait le plus mal est de t'avoir fait mal, bien sûr, rien ne me faisait plus souffrir, **rien**. J'étais sûr que tu pouvais te trouver quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui te ferait te sentir bien. On n'était peut-être pas fait pour être ensemble, ça me va tant que tu es heureux, mais c'est un mensonge ça, cela n'ira pas tant que tu ne seras pas avec moi mais je t'ai chassé de ma vie. Désolé.  
Je suis juste plein de remord, j'ai été un réel connard, tu mérites réellement mieux, mais je t'aime, c'est la seule chose que je peux te dire. Je pense que j'ai eu peur aussi, peur parce que les gens que j'ai aimé jusque là, il leur arrive toujours des malheurs ; je suis un poison pour la plupart, je suis incapable de doser mes mots, insociable. Tu aurais pu m'en vouloir le jour où l'on s'est séparé, me crier dessus, que j'étais un lâche, que je n'avais pas à décider de ce qui était bon pour toi. Et puis des fois, je me demande ce qui se serait passé si je ne t'avais pas quitté, serions-nous toujours ensemble ? Oui probablement, on aurait emménagé dans ma grande maison, un peu à l'écart de la ville, tu aurais continué tes études et aurais réalisé ton rêve ; celui d'être archéologue tandis que j'aurais continué d'enseigner aux autres gosses l'histoire du monde et les moindres détails géologiques. On se serait mariés, cela aurait été le bonheur absolu, peut-être même qu'on aurait adopté des enfants...? Puis on aurait vieillis, toujours ensemble, continuant de s'offrir nos promesses, nos cœurs pleins d'étoiles et notre folie sans âge. Parce que ça aurait été ça encore, on serait fous l'un de l'autre, inséparable, fous d'amour. Je m'imagine, nous baladant sur la plage, plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, puis mourant, l'un contre l'autre, préférant être emporté par la mer, tous les deux. J'avais pensé à beaucoup de choses qui, pour la plupart ne se réaliseront pas, parce qu'il est tard maintenant, peut-être un peu trop tard, et tu as sûrement fait ta vie loin de moi. Je ne t'en voudrais pas, non, t'en vouloir serait irresponsable de ma part. Nos moments à nous, je les garde dans ma tête et mon cœur, conservés à travers le temps et l'espace, c'était des moments où, d'un coup, les portes s'ouvraient et tout semblait plus clair. On filait sur des parfaits nuages euphorique, des moments où même la peur cédait à l'amour. Des choses aussi merveilleuses qu'elles ne sont éphémères. Je pense que si je suis tombé sous ton charme, c'est parce que t'étais différent, t'avais pas forcément une joie de vivre époustouflante ou quelque chose dans le genre, non toi, t'avais quelque chose qui chamboulait l'âme et le cœur en même temps, tu comprends un peu de quoi je parle ? Ton regard semblait être un constant appel à l'aide, inutile, vu que personne ne le remarquait. T'étais vraiment pas normal, rien que dans ton sourire, tout clochait, t'avais un sourire qui disait que t'étais déjà brisé par les autres et que t'en avais plus rien à foutre de ta vie, un sourire faux, lassé. Tu avais beau faire la personne qui allait bien, c'était pas crédible et je voyais ça rien qu'au premier coup d'œil, ce n'était pas de la pitié, non, c'était ta détresse qui m'avait touché, tu te noyais dans une mer infinie et je t'ai tendu la main. J'y ai découvert une personne lumineuse, un vrai soleil qui illuminait ma vie. Quand tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais, tu as fais le plus beau discours que j'avais jamais entendu de ma vie. Parce que tu m'avais compris. Tu avais su lire en moi comme je lisais en toi, su m'aimer avec tout ce que j'étais, tu n'attendais pas quelque chose de moi, parce que tu m'acceptais et merde, Eren, tu étais exactement ce dont j'avais besoin depuis toutes ces années passées, seul, : une bouée de sauvetage. Il n'y avait pas que toi qui était perdu en pleine mer ; je l'étais aussi, alors on s'est entraidés et on en s'est échappé. Cependant notre rupture m'y a replongé et je crois bien que toi aussi. À peine tu as commencé à dire les premiers mots que j'étais déjà prêt à être avec toi pour le restant de ma vie, je t'aimais déjà bien avant ; cela faisait longtemps que tu avais pris mon cœur en otage. Tout est fini mais les regrets restent, l'amour aussi, mais ce qui fait mal c'est l'espoir, je n'ai pas envie d'espérer inutilement mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je camoufle et je simule le fait d'être bien, d'être ce que je montre mais je ne le suis pas, d'ailleurs personne ne l'est. Récemment, j'ai revu Hanji, elle m'a dit qu'elle continuait de te voir et que tu ne m'avais pas oublié non plus, que tu pourrais être prêt à me revoir. Je me demande quel genre de souvenir je t'ai laissé, celui d'un connard égoïste et égocentrique ? T'ai-je laissé une bonne image de moi ? Je ne saurais le dire, je ne suis pas à ta place, en moi, tu as laissé un creux, un vide, mais ce n'est que la répercussion de mes actions, de mes choix. Parfois quand j'étais enfant, dans ma banlieue pourrie et malfamée, je rêvais que je m'enfuyais ou qu'on venait me chercher pour m'emmener loin, puis je pensais à un avenir que je souhaitais heureux, loin de la misère. En fait si je devais te décrire par rapport à moi, t'es un des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie. Sans mentir. J'ai plusieurs fois essayé d'outrepasser ce que j'étais, mais je suis resté attaché à mes principes, enchaîné. Tu me manquais affreusement, j'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir vivre sans toi ou du moins d'avoir oublié comment vivre sans toi. Cependant le temps continuait de s'écouler, avec ou sans toi, ça avançait. Mais j'ai rêvé, rêvé encore d'un futur possible avec toi. J'ai rêvé que je te retrouvais.

Et c'est arrivé.

C'était un après-midi comme ça, banal, comme tous les autres, gris et sans intérêt. Je t'ai vu au coin de ma rue, nos regards se sont croisés, tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir changé, juste d'avoir mûri un peu. Et c'était comme un automatisme, nous avons courus l'un vers l'autre et je t'ai serré dans mes bras, cela faisait tellement longtemps. Les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules, mais je n'étais pas le seul, tu pleurais aussi, c'était quelque chose à la fois clair et inexplicable, des retrouvailles.

\- Je t'ai cherché, pendant tout ce temps, j'ai essayé de t'oublier, j'ai guéri et pourtant...

Je n'arrivais à rien dire, j'étais trop ému, mes émotions tourbillonnaient à l'intérieur de ma tête, ce n'était même pas dans mes habitudes d'être aussi expressif, mais mes lèvres cherchèrent les tiennes, affamées de ne pas s'être rencontrées depuis longtemps. Mais tu m'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Levi... **Rien que cette voix me donna l'impression d'être dans un rêve.** Pourquoi...As-tu pensé que c'était mieux qu'on se sépare ? Pourquoi tu m'as quitté...? Pourquoi...?

\- Désolé Eren...Je suis vraiment désolé...

\- Hanji m'a tout raconté, elle a dit que c'était par rapport à mon avenir, que tu avais peur pour moi...

Dans ta voix, une douleur non dissimulée et dans tes yeux trop grands, je pouvais y voir ton cœur brisé, qui battait encore, c'était dur de trouver un amour réel dans cette génération, parce que tout est devenu trop superficiel. Certains se marient comme ils iraient manger au restaurant et après change facilement. La société elle-même renvoie l'image d'un amour qui nous pousse à consommer alors quand on rencontre le vrai amour, l'incendiaire, celui qui peut illuminer une vie avant de la plonger dans le noir pour toujours, on le lâche plus.

Tout va encore recommencer si on se remet ensemble ; les mêmes disputes, les mêmes réconciliations, les insultes sifflées dans nos dos, je veux pas t'infliger ça, je veux pas que tu regrettes qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble. Es-tu réellement prêt à te retrouver face à ça à nouveau ? Mais dans ton regard qui s'ancrait au mien, j'y lisais ta détermination. Et je sais pas trop, j'ai jamais compris pourquoi, mais rien que ta main qui se glissait dans la mienne et je me retrouvais à vouloir tout affronter, fou amoureux de toi.

Et nous sommes deux à être fous.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Eh oui, j'ai cédé à la tentation et j'ai fais une suite ! *-*

J'ai décidé de bien la finir, ou du moins la finir sur un espoir, après vous êtes libres de vous imaginer le reste car je ne pense pas faire de suite. ^^

Bon du coup, avec cet écrit-là, je suis en retard pour l'écriture du chapitre 3 de mon Leokumi...XD

Un écrit de 2435 mots donc un peu plus court que la partie d'Eren, j'aurais voulu le faire aussi long mais je n'y suis pas arrivée ! J'espère que je ne me suis pas trop étalée dans la rédaction et que vous avez apprécié cette deuxième partie, n'hésitez pas à me donner en commentaire vos avis, ça m'aide à m'améliorer et me motive ! ;)

(PS : J'espère que le fait que cet écrit soit adressé à ''tu'' n'a pas dérangé car cela peut arriver...Pour être honnête, cela m'est déjà arrivé qu'on me fasse la remarque... -/-)

Kiss,

Black-Strange-Stars


End file.
